The Roman Empire
|avgstrength = 9,031 |totalnukes = 20 |aidslots = 86 / 172 (50.00%) |score = 2.41 |forumurl = http://theromanempire.freeforums.org/index.php |joinurl = http://theromanempire.freeforums.org/member-applications-f4.html |ircurl = http://www.coldfront.net/tiramisu/ |ircchannel = #TRE |founders = Ulthran|govfield1 = |govname1 = |govfield2 = |govname2 = |govfield3 = |govname3 = |leader = Ulthran|triumvirate = |senate = *Senate of External Affairs Justin Crouse Unfilled Unfilled Unfilled Unfilled *Tribune of External Affairs Unfilled *Senate of Internal Affairs Unfilled Unfilled Unfilled Unfilled Unfilled *Tribune of Internal Affairs Unfilled|internationalrelations = Protectorate with Atlas|rank = 95}} -----------------------The Pre-SCAR Era------------------------- The Roman Empire is a growing Alliance based on the Green Sphere. Its founder, Ulthran, departed from the Ultra Alliance during the attack by the GOONS and fled to NADC for protection. Soon after he departed from there as well and founded The Phoenix Order. After many name changes and a turbulent period of solace he finally came to rest upon The Roman Empire as the name of his growing alliance. Within a month of its creation over twenty nations had joined and The Roman Empire prospered. However the GOONS found Ulthran in his new abode and attacked this budding alliance driving Ulthran on a mad search for protection. After many failed attempts at finding a protector Sparta finally consented and their protectorate pact was put into being. Safely under their wing The Roman Empire expanded massively, reaching a peak rank of 32 members. However all the nations of this great empire were small and few were dedicated. From this alliance broke off many others, all of which failed eventually, and The Roman Empire was cast down to a mere 10 nations. After a period of this lowliness and withstanding many assaults The Roman Empire blossomed again, growing to a size of 20 members, all of whom were dedicated to the alliance and stronger than before. However this new era of peace did not last for war was made upon COMECON for the attempted destruction of The Roman Empire and with them ICoN and the Ultra Alliance marched into battle. It was from this war that the Devon Bloc was founded of these three alliances and that Sparta activated the cancellation of their protectorate treaty. The Roman Empire set out searching for a protector so that they might rise again. They were offered protection by the Terran Empire and the Order of the Paradox and accepted the treaty with TTE. After a brief period of time the Devon Bloc quickly turned into a plan for a three-way merger between the alliances and after just a couple months resulted in the Sovereign Coalition of Allied Republics (SCAR) being born. ------------------------The Post-SCAR Era----------------------- After a great and successful run with SCAR that lasted over a year, Ulthran decided for a variety of reasons that it was time to break off and recreate The Roman Empire. This ultimately and unfortunately led to the destruction of SCAR. However, with death comes always life and so it was in this case. TRE grew quickly right from the start gaining almost fifty members within the first month of its existence. Then the period known as The Cull began and all those rulers who were unworthy were sent from the Empire leaving only 25 nations, but all truly dedicated to the alliance. Again recruitment began soon after this and The Roman Empire grew to a size of 50 members. During this period of growth, the Tech Dealing Directorate that we all know and love today was created and got TRE to over 50% aid slots filled. Unfortunately, during this era peace, III Percent launched unwarranted raids against Rome causing disruption for all. The Second Age of Recruitment had ended and the Second Cull had begun. However, this one had not nearly the same devastating impact as the First; it left Rome with over 35 active nations who were growing fast under the careful guidance of the Emperor and his Cabinet. ----------------------------Present Day----------------------------